Pacifiers of various designs are well known and have been in use for many years. For infants and toddlers, the pacifier is often used to relieve the pain and irritability experienced from incoming teeth. One common problem, however, is the need to constantly retrieve the pacifier and/or replace it each time the child drops it or spits it out. In addition, when the pacifier is dropped, it frequently touches a contaminated surface such that the pacifier must be cleaned before use by the infant. It would therefore be beneficial to provide a device that secures the pacifier and enables it to be stored in a sanitary environment.